


Beach Loving

by Dylanloverforever



Category: Amazing Stories - Fandom, American Assassin, Dob - Fandom, Dylan O’Brien, The first time - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom, the maze runner
Genre: Actors, American Assassin - Freeform, Babies, Beaches, Children, Dating, F/M, Fame, Hiding, LA, London, Lovers, Romance, Sea, Social Media, Teen Wolf, USA, Waves, dob, dylan obrien - Freeform, friends - Freeform, love making, mitch rapp - Freeform, movies - Freeform, sand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanloverforever/pseuds/Dylanloverforever
Summary: They meet at the beach! Will they start a relationship?
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Friends - Relationship, Husband/Wife - Relationship





	Beach Loving

**Author's Note:**

> They meet at the beach! Will they start a relationship?

Marie laid on the chair on the beach she was with her friends Louise, Shelly and Vicky. It was lovely weather so the girls decided to get away from it all for a few days and decided to head for the beach. Marie hadn't been to the beach for a very long time. So she was up for the get away. She was a bit nervous mind you due to her anxiety. But her friends was there and they knew how she felt. So they let her just lay on the bed enjoying the sun and listening to the waves crash against the rocks.

Marie looked up to see this most handsome man ever walking along the beach.

Her friend looked at her and smiled. 

"You know staring isn't a good thing!" Shelly said. 

" I wasn't he just happens to be where I'm looking" Marie said looking again. All her friends could do was laugh.

Shelly looked closely at the man and her eyes raised. 

"Marie who does that look like to you?" Shelly said. Marie took her classes down and looked closely. She laughed and looked at her friends. 

"Look’s like Dylan O'Brien!" Marie said laughing as her friends got up and got there books and phones. Marie just rolled her eyes and laughed as her friends went over to him asking for autographs and photos.

He seemed to be ok with this and allowed the pictures to be taken and signed a few things.

Marie watched her friends couldn't help but look at the young man. He had on a blue t shirt and shorts. His arms well she couldn't take her eyes away from him. She smiled at mates who was fan girl inn over him. Yes Marie herself was a fan but she didn't have the courage to go up to him and just ask him for a photo or an auto graph as she was kinda shy plus didn't really like pictures of herself being taken.

Marie watched as her friends spoke to him every so often she notice him glance her way. But she just looked down. 

Her friends walked back over and sat down next to her.

"So did you get what you asked for?" Marie said laughing.

"Yes, he is so sweet!" Louise said.

"And he didn't mind posing for pictures?" Marie asked.

"Nope totally fine with it". Shelly said smirking at Marie. 

She laid her head back and looked up at the sky.

She would look over her glasses every so often and could see Dylan looking at her. She smiled and looked down.

"I'm gonna get some food" Shelly said

"Oh cool could you get me some chips and a bottle of pepsi max?" Marie asked.

"Of course". Shelly said all three of them went off leaving Marie looking after the bags and looking out to sea. She loved just sitting there just looking out into the ocean. 

A few mins had passed and Marie could see someone coming out of the sea. It was Dylan he had no top on and he looked gorgeous Marie eyes widened and her eyes scanned his body. He clearly works out or just knows how to keep his body like it used to be.

Marie this time couldn't help but stare. Who could blame her this gorgeous man not fair away from her and well where else would she put her eyes.

Dylan reached down and picked up his towel. He looked at Marie both of them making eye contact for the first time. This made Marie blush and go very red.

Dylan walked towards Marie and looked at her. Marie couldn't breath he was standing right in front of her she was still laying on the sun bed. She looked at him. 

"Hi" Marie said softly. 

"Hi" Dylan said looking down at her. And smiling. 

"I'm Dylan" he said.

" I know, but it's really nice to meet you" Marie said. Dylan sat down and looked at her.

"They was your friends" Dylan said.

"Yeah sorry about that, it's not every day we see a famous person on a beach here in the uk" Marie said smiling. 

"I hope they didn't cause you any bother on your day off?" Marie said. Looking at him. Dylan couldn't get over how cute she looked. 

"No it's ok". Dylan said. Looking at her.

"How long you at the beach for?" Dylan asked this took Marie by surprise.

"A few days, us ladies decided we needed a break and just get away from things for a few days" Marie said.

"That's ok then " Dylan said smiling at her. Man his smile was enough to send all thoughts to her head. She still couldn't believe that he was talking to her. He's a famous actor and he was talking to her.

"Yes what about you?" Marie asked.

"Not sure". Dylan said.

"So where are your friends?" Dylan asked.

"Gone to get some food hopefully chips". Marie said.

Her and Dylan just sat there talking about everything and anything. For some reason she felt totally at ease with him. And she liked that feeling.

Soon someone shouted Dylan's name and both looked up to see a few people standing there. Marie couldn't help but laugh. 

"I better go and see what they want" Dylan said laughing getting up. 

"Probably see you later" Dylan said. Marie nodded and smiled.

Soon her friends came back and all three of them started asking her loads of questions. Marie just laughed and eat her chips. Only answering a couple of them.

Later on that day. Shelly decided to drag Marie to the water. Which Marie wouldn't go in. After seeing so many films like jaws and the meg going into the sea wasn't on Marie's to do list.

"Ok fine but I'm sitting there so the water goes over me but not enough so sharks can get me" Marie said.

Shelly just rolled her eyes and walked into the water. Marie found a spot and sat down allowing the water to cover over her legs and lower part of her body.

Marie was wearing shorts and a nice top not a bikin as Marie didn't feel comfortable wearing them sort of tops. But it was enough to allow the sun to catch her skin. Marie sat down at the water went over her body. Was a bit cold at first but she soon got used to it.

Marie looked to her right and saw Dylan sitting next to her.

"Hi again" Dylan said.

"Hi there" Marie said. 

" so you not going into the sea?" Dylan said.

"Nope this is far as I go, you don't know what is in there". Marie said laughing.

Dylan could help but smile at the beautiful women in front of him. 

"I've seen to many shark films and that as put me off for life going into the sea" Marie said to him. Dylan just looked at her. 

"And besides the tide is coming in". Marie said.

Noticing how the water was getting a bit deeper around her.

"How do you know?" Dylan said.

"I grow up around beaches and I took notice and this water is getting deeper around us so the tide is coming in" Marie said smiling at Dylan and then looking out into the sea. Too see her friend waving at her.

"She's got more nerve than me, doesn't even know what could be out there". Marie said looking at Dylan. Who couldn't help but again smile.

"Did you know that 70% of the ocean hasn't been explored yet, so who knows what could be down there". Marie said smiling at Dylan. 

Marie looked over at Dylan to see his friends watching them. Marie smiled at them and waved to them all.

Dylan looked at her.

"Sorry about them". Dylan said.

"It's ok" Marie said. Her and Dylan just sat there talking.

"So what are you doing later?" Dylan asked.

"Nothing why?" Marie said.

"Maybe I can take you out?" Dylan asked Marie thought to herself for a while.

"Ok sure why not". Marie said.

"I'm at that hotel there". Marie said pointing to the hotel near the beach.

"That's good has so am I, decided to stay" Dylan said.

"Fair enough it's good just to be able to get away even for a day or so" Marie said.

"So where are you taking me?" Marie said.

"Up to you what do you like?" Dylan said.

"Anything, I honestly don't mind". "Why not the Harvester, they do all sorts there." Marie said. Dylan nodded and smiled. She was watching his friends and couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't worry they won't be joining us" Dylan said. Her friend made her way out of the sea and towards them both. She smiled and winked at Marie before walking over to where they was sat and getting a towel.

"Ok what time shall I meet you?" Marie said getting up and standing in front of Dylan.

"Erm 7pm ok?" Dylan said sounding nervous now. 

"Yes that will be ok in the hotel lobby?" Marie said Dylan nodded marie smiled and walked back to her friends all of them was looking right at her. 

"So?" Louise asked.

"He's taking me out tonight" Marie said sitting down looking at her friends. This would be the first date for Marie in a very long time to say she was now nervous was a statement. Her friends soon packed her dragging Marie back to the hotel so she could get ready for her date. 

They helped do her hair and make up. But not too much make up. 

She decided to wear nice trousers and a top with high heels but not too high. It was a warm evening so she didn't want to put to much on. 

Marie stood in front of her friends. 

"So?" Marie asked. 

"You look amazing". Louise said all her friends couldn't help but smile. She felt so nervous. 

"Relax Marie, it will be fine" Vicky said resuring her friend that it was just dinner and too see how things went.

"I don't know why he asked me" Marie said.

"Well maybe because he likes you, he's spent all this afternoon talking to you" Louise said. Marie looked at her phone. 6:55pm

"Well here goes nothing". Marie said as she left the room and headed to the lift. She soon made her way to the hotel lobby and saw him sat there. He looked so smart. He looked up at Marie and his eyes widened.

"Too much?" Marie asked.

"No no, you look beautiful" Dylan said causing Marie to blush.

They both left the hotel walking towards the harvester. Luckily it was a quiet evening and they got a table out of the way and a bit private. Which claimed Marie a lot. Has she didn't want her photo all over the internet.

"It's ok, paps don't really come here" Dylan said as he noticed Marie scanning the area. 

"I don't know how you do it, but u seem to know what your doing" Marie said smiling at Dylan.

They got talking about a lot of things. The waitress came with there menus and her eyes widened when she saw who was sat in front of her. Marie laughed a bit and watched the women walk off.

"I think she knows who you are". Marie said smiling as she looked at her menu.

"Oh chicken, ribs now that looks nice" Marie said pointing to a picture on the menu.

"You like chicken?" Dylan asked.

"I do yes, especially when it's with other things like ribs and steaks" Marie said all Dylan could do was smile at her.

He seemed to like her a lot. Marie was so down to earth and didn't judge on anything he told her. He didn't judge her either. She had told him about her ex and her children. And how she wasn't perfect and that she had made so many mistakes. And now she's repairing things. Which was taking time.

"Have you notice, the people who are quick to judge someone are the ones who are hiding things their self?" Marie said looking at Dylan.

" I do yes and often it turns out that person isn't what they seem to be". Dylan said looking at her.

The women came back.

"Have you two decided what you two would like"? The lady asked nicely. 

"I will have that" Marie said. Pointing at the picture.

"That comes with steak as well has ribs is that ok?" She asked.

"Oh does it that's fine it looks nice" Marie said. 

"How would you like your steak?" Lady said.

"Erm medium to well done but not Burnt" marie said smiling.

"And you sir?" Lady said.

" I will have the chicken". Dylan said. Lady wrote down his order and took the menu.

"Help yourself to salad if you would like". Lady said walking off.

"I will go get the drinks". Marie said picking up both glasses.

"What drink do you want?" Marie asked.

"Erm pepsi please". Dylan said.

Marie walked off to the drinks bit and Dylan went to the salad bar. She looked up and smiled at him as he was looking at the salad but then at Marie. 

A few young fans noticed who he was. Marie couldn't help but smile at them as they spoke to him and asked for a picture.

Marie walked back towards them and smiled.

" I will take the pictures" Marie said as she notice the young fan having problems, Marie put the drinks down and took the item taking pictures of them. The young fans thanked Dylan and Marie she couldn't help but smile at howsweet they was. She looked at Dylan and picked the glasses back up walking back to their table. Dylan had a bowel of food.

They carried on talking.

"So how long you in the uk for?" Marie asked.

"A few weeks, I've for things that need to be down over here" Dylan said.

"That's good". Marie said as there food was put down in front of them. Marie thanked the lady and started eating. So did Dylan they talked in between eating. With Marie doing her best not to laugh at some things while she was eating. Which made she laugh even more.

He was so funny which Marie liked.


End file.
